Needing Each Other As Friends
by Pricat
Summary: Doof moves to Danville but is feeling lonely until he remeets an old friend as they become good friends again......
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I wrote on Deviant Art as it was something my sister and I started imagining Doof and Perry as little kids and best friends and I wrote a story about it on there but decided to turn it into a fic on here as I know some people like it.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Danville as a young boy with brown spiky hair was walking towards the school as it was his first day of school as he and his family had moved from Kimmel Stomp to Danville as his family needed to make ends meet.

His name was Heinz Doofenschirtz and he was five years old but was very shy and very smart but was not good at sports as he sighed knowing Roger had taken his parents away from him and he felt lonely as none of the other kids in Danville would play with him but he remembered he had one friend in Kimmel Stomp, a young platypus his age but after moving was sad.

Heinz had never stopped thinking of his little friend since he came to Danville but tears came to his eyes as he then heard crying from the woods as he gasped seeing somebody there as his eyes went wide.

It was a young platypus his age with turquise fur, gentle brown eyes filled with innocence and sadness as he was sucking his tail in his bill.

"_Could it be him?_

_He looks so like him._

_I need to see."_ Heinz thought.

He then approached the platypus youngster as he saw him look up.

"Doofy is it you?

I-I haven't seen you in a long while." Perry said.

"Yes it's me.

P-Perry it is you!

I missed you after we moved from Kimmel Stomp but I never stopped thinking about you.

Why're you sad?" Heinz said.

"It's my first day at school and I'm scared.

My Daddy wants me to go there and make friends.

I'm just scared." he said.

"It's okay Perry.

I'm scared because it's my first day of school too.

Maybe we'll be in the same class.

That way we can play together." he reassured him.

Perry smiled as he wiped away the tears with his paw as he smiled as he and Doof got to their feet and were playing Tag as they ran the way to school as they laughed....

* * *

Later at Danville Elementary School, it was recess and the kindergarten class were outside playing as Doof and Perry were playing with a ball as they saw some mean kids surround them and take the ball as Heinz was scared but Perry wasn't afraid to tell them.

"Hey!

We were still playing with that." Perry said.

The kids laughed as they were making fun of Perry as Heinz was mad as he felt anger boil up in him but Perry tripped the kids up using his tail and his webbed feet as they left them alone as he was very quiet.

Not because he might get into trouble as he knew his father didn't want him to fight but Heinz saw tears in his friend's brown eyes as he knew something was wrong.

"You want to go somewhere and talk about it?" Heinz asked as Perry sighed.

"I knew this would happen.

I'm different.

The other kids don't have a tail or webbed feet like me." he said.

Heinz then understood as he rubbed his turquise furred back as he saw Perry wipe away his tears.

"I wish I were like you." Heinz said.

A smile then crossed Perry's face as the bell rang as they went inside.

* * *

It was nearly naptime in the classroom as Perry and Doof were playing but knew that nobody would want them to sleep near them as they didn't like them but they didn'tmind as they grabbed their gear as they found a spot away from the other kids as they laid beside each other as Heinz saw that Perry was still full of energy as he yawned as he then curled his tail behind his head as his eyes closed as they were asleep in each other's arms as they were asleep......

* * *

After nap time, the class were having snack time.

Perry and Doof were eating chocolate chip cookies as they knew it was nearly time to go home as they were packing up their stuff as the bell rang as school let out as the kids were happy as Doof and Perry were walking home together as Doof sighed as they arrived at his house.

He knew that Doof's parents didn't pay a lot of attention to him because of Roger.

"Don't worry Doofy.

I'll see you tomorrow.

Tyhen we can play again." Perry said to him.

"You promise?" Doof said.

"I promise." he replied hugging him.

Perry then left seeing him go into the house.

He then left to go home.

* * *

Perry then arrived at a house in the surbubs as he entered through the front door.

Carl was in the back room on the computer working on something as he entered the kitchen seeing Perry there as he knew his father Monogram was busy at the O.W.C.A working as he had hidden this from Perry as he didn't want him to know until he was older as he saw his nephew in the kitchen.

"Hey Perry.

How was your first day of school?" Carl said.

"It was good Uncle Carl.

I met my friend from Kimmel Stomp.

He moved here to Danville." he said as Carl smiled.

He knew that Danville was a good place to live indeed.........


	2. SleepOver

**Needing Each Other As Friends**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Love Ferb for her review.**

**I know she had a smile while reading it.**

**I hope she likes it as I like writing this.**

**Doofy and Perry are so cute to write as little kids like writing Shrek and Fiona as little kids.**

* * *

That night Perry was quiet wgile eating as Monogram and Carl wondered what was wrong as he didn't want to talk about it as he was eating pasta as it reminded him of worms but Carl had a feeling something was wrong at school but he didn't want to talk about it as he was keeping it to himself.

"I'm fine Uncle Carl.

Just being quiet." he answered as Carl understood.

The platypus youngster was very worried about Doof as he knew Doof's parents didn't pay any attention to him because of his brother Roger and it upset Doof so he decided to sneak out after bedtime and bring him here for a sleepover as he knew it would make Doof feel better.

He smiled at his plan as Monogram and Carl wondered what was going on as he didn't want to tell him.

Later after going to bed, Perry snuck out and left his home as he headed to Doof's house.

He hoped that his friend was okay.

* * *

Doof sighed as he was standing outside his house as he was afraid of the dark.

Even though they didn't live in Kimmel-Stomp anymore, he still had to be a lawn gnome and he hated it.

But he then smiled hearing footsteps as he saw the tuquise furred platypus approach.

"Doofy what're you doing outside?

Why aren't you in bed?" Perry asked him.

"My Dad made me dress like this as he wants me to protect our house.

Like any wood trolls live in Danville." he said.

"Come with me, okay?" Perry said holding out his paw.

Doof was nervous as he didn't want his father angry at him but he wanted to sleep safe and warm so he decided to take his friend's paw as Perry led him back to his home and entered his room using the grappling hook he'd borrowed from Uncle Carl.

He and Doof smiled as they were hungry as the five year old platypus went downstairs carrying his platypus bear as he was afraid of the dark as he thought poachers would hurt him as he went down to the kitchen and got cookies and milk.

He hoped Doof was alright while he was down here.

* * *

Perry smiled returning to his bedroom seeing the lamp on the bedside table was on as he saw Doof in the bed as he smiled seeing his friend was relaxed as he climbed in beside him as Doof's eyes opened as he smiled seeing the turquise furred youngster by his side.

He and Doof were eating cookies and drinking milk but Perry noticed that Doof was quiet.

"You have an nice home here.

I bet your Daddy never makes you stay outside all night." Doof said.

Perry nodded knowing how scary that would be.

"Can't you stop him?

Daddy says you have to stand up for yourself.

That way the bad guys can't walk all over you and make you eat dirt." Perry said.

"Yeah you're right Perry........

I wish I had a family like yours........" Doof said yawning.

Perry nodded as he felt sleepy too as he snuggled down beside him as they were asleep in each other's arms.

Monogram smiled at this as he checked up on Perry later that night knowing he sometimes had bad dreams about the poacher but smiled seeing him so peaceful.

He decided to leave the two youngsters to sleep.......


	3. Sick Day

**Needing Each Other As Friends**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to I Love Ferb and I Luf Perry for their reviews.**

**I'll put this chapter up later on DA. **

* * *

In the morning Carl was on his computer as he was doing research for Monogram as he was stunned hearing footsteps as he saw Perry join him but he looked a little sluggish than normal in the morning as he saw that he had dark rings around his eyes as the youngster was scratching a little behind his neck as there were a few red spots on his neck.

Monogram smiled as he saw his adopted son up but saw the youngster watching TV as he was waiting for Doof to wake up but he was itchy which surprised him as he didn't have worms as he'd been to the doctor for a check up already.

"_Maybe it's just an itch._

_It'll go away."_ Perry thought.

He then heard footsteps as Doof entered the living room as the platypus youngster hugged him as he knew he'd missed him.

"You okay?" Doof asked.

Perry nodded as he smelt something cooking as it was pancakes as he smiled heading to the kitchen but was disoriented as Doof helped him to the kitchen.

He wondered what was wrong with his friend as he knew Perry was very quiet as he ate some as he wasn't feeling too good and didn't want to worry Monogram as Doof was putting whipped cream on his as he was eating as he'd never had these at his house.

But later he heard the bus horn as he and Perry grabbed their back packs as they headed out the front door as they got on the bus as they sat together at the back but during the ride, Perry was asleep as Doof was worried as he felt his friend's fore head.

It was warm plus more of those red dots were appearing over Perry's turquise furred body as he heard Perrymoan as he saw Perry scratch a little with his paw but didn't want to bother him.

He had a feeling something wasn't right.......

* * *

It was recess in Danville Elementary School as the kindergarten class were playing but Perry had no energy to play as Doof and him were sitting under a tree as he noticed his friend scratching himself with his tail as he was worried about him as he wanted him to go tell the teacher but Perry shook his head as he didn't want to worry Monogram and Uncle Carl but he knew that he was right as he was coughing slightly but they saw somebody join them.

It was a girl with red poofy hair.

She wore a pair of dungarees.

"Hey there.

What's wrong with your friend?

He looks like he has chicken pox.

Maybe you should tell the teacher." she said.

"Yeah I told him but he won't doit." Heinz answered.

"I'm Linda Flynn.

My parents and I have been here for a long while.

What's your name?" she said to him.

"I'm Heinz but call me Doofy, okay?

Perry calls me that." he answered.

Linda smiled.

"Nice to meet you Doofy.

We should be going in now." she said.

He agreed as Perry was woken by the bell.

He then followed sluggishly but the teacher was worried as she knew that Perry had been like this all day as she gave Doofy a pass so he could take Perry to the Nurse's Office as they left.

* * *

Perry's brown eyes opened as he didn't feel too good but saw Doofy there by his side.

The nurse had gone to phone Monogram to come collect Perry as the young platypus was feeling crummy as he was scratching but Doof smiled seeing that but was worried for his friend as he was scared as he saw Monogram arrive as he was stunned seeing his adopted son so unwell and covered in spots as he picled Perry up gently as Doof saw him smile weakly as they left.

He was worried as he went back to class but the rest of the school day, he was quiet as he was making something for Perry, a card as he was hoping his friend was okay as Linda was wondering what was wrong with him.

"Remember eariler when Perry wasn't himself?

He wasn't well.

His Daddy picked him up from the Murse's Office already.

I hope he'll be okay.

That's why I'm making this card." he told him.

She smiled as she knew he and Perry were best friends and without him, he was miserable.

"I'm sure he'll be back in a few days." she reassured.

He was right as he was waiting for the school day to end because he wanted to go visit Perry.

* * *

After school let out, Heinz went to Perry's house.

He rang the doorbell as Carl let him in knowing he was Perry's friend as Heinz headed upstairs as he heard coughing from Perry's room as he entered as the platypus youngster was awake but smiled seeing Doof there as he sat on the bed.

"How're you feeling?

I missed you after you and your Dad left.

I made this for you." he said handing him the card he'd made.

"Thanks Doofy.

I still feel unwell.

I have to go to the doctor later but I feel out of it and unwell.

Plus I'm really itchy." he answered.

Doofy smiled as he saw him scratch using his tail like a dof to scratch fleas.

He heard the phone ring from downstairs and heard his father talking.

He and Doofy wondered who it was as they heard him come upstairs and entered the room.

"Doofy your parents are going out of the town for a while so you can stay with us.

We'd better get going soon because Perry needs to go to the doctor's.

I'm worried about him." Francis said as Heinz saw Perry get outof bed.

He shivered as he was getting dressed as he wondered if he was okay but Perry reassured him he was okay.

They then went downstairs as they got into Monogram's car.

It then pulled out of the driveway as they were headed to the O.W.C.A........

* * *

Doof watched as the doctor was examining Perry as the young platypus was a little nervous as he wasn't a big fan of the doctor's but wanted to get better as he let the doctor look at him as Monogram was curious as the doctor finished her examination.

"He has a serious case of platypus pox.

It's common for kids in his species to get it around his age.

Like chicken pox for humans.

He shouldn't scratch as it'll cause scarring.

You should use calamine lotion to relieve the itch.

He needs rest and fluids." she said as Monogram understood.

He then picked up Perry as they went home as they needed to get dinner ready.

When they got home, Perry and Doofy headed to Perry's room as they were sitting on the bed playing cards as Carl was watching as he and Monogram had found Perry's sister was in New Zealand at a rescue centre and they needed to go there at once.

But they knew it was nearly Summer so they could go but would need to bring both Perry and Doofy with them but would wait until Perry got better as they didn't want him to get worse as Carl agreed..

They hoped Perry was okay as they hadn't told him yet.


	4. Needing To Rescue Perry

**Needing Each Other As Friends**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Perry was nervous as he along with Doof, Monogram and his Uncle Carl were at Danville Airport about to board a plane to New Zealand as they were going there for Summer but the youngster and Doof didn't know they were going there to bring Perry's sister Kyra home with them as Monogram knew the mention of poachers scared Perry straight to his tail as he knew that happened when he had the bad dream about the poacher as Carl saw anxiety in Monogram's eyes as he could tell that he was worried about Perry.

"You're worried about Perry, right sir?" he asked.

Monogram nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I am.

He doesn't remember that he had a sister as we rescued him before that poacher had a chance to hurt him more.

We shouldn't talk more in front of them." Monogram answered.

Carl understood as they got onto the plane as Doof was sitting beside Perry but noticed his friend was quiet as he knew something was wrong but his friend was trying to be brave as usual.

"It's okay to be scared.

I'm here." Doof reassured him.

Perry smiled as he knew he could trust Doof as he sighed.

"You know that place we're going to, New Zealand?

I feel like I've been there before." he said.

"Maybe you were there when you were a baby." Doof replied.

Perry nodded yawning as he was tired after not sleeping well from bad dreams about the poacher that had captured him when he was a baby and he hadn't told anybody about it but Monogram knew how badly that had affected him as he was growing up since he only trusted Doof, Carl and himself but no other humans but he was nervous knowing that somehow Perry's memories of what happened were being reawoken and he felt bad for his adopted son.

He wanted to hug him but saw him kicking and moving his arms about in sleep as he knew it was another bad dream as Doof was worried as Monogram saw Perry wake up crying as Doof wondered what was wrong as Monogram was comforting him as the platypus youngster calmed down and Doof noticed he was very quiet for the rest of the trip but he knew something was wrong as they touched down in Sydney International Airport.

They then got in a cab as they headed for a hotel.

* * *

Monogram smiled as he was leaving for a while as he was going to get Kyra as he left Carl to look after Doof and Perry as he nodded as both youngsters were taking an nap as Carl nodded in reply as he knew that Perry was probably having bad dreams about the poacher as he left but sighed hearing Doof wake up as he was followed by Perry but the platypus youngster was a little jumpy as he'd had a bad dream as they were heading to the pool which made Carl smile as he knew Perry could go there alone as he was a strong swimmer but Doof wasn't but that wouldn't stop the platypus youngster as they headed to the pool.

"Don't worry Doofy.

You've never been in a pool before, right?" he said.

Doof nodded in agreement.

His mother never let him swim in public pools for some odd reason but entered the cool water as he followed Perry but was following his instructions as Doof was kicking hard as he was making his way through the water as he saw Perry smile at that high fiving him but smiled broadly seeing the high dive board as Doof knew what he planned to do.

"Umm...... Perry that looks really high." Doof said.

"I know but I still intend to jump off it like in our pool back home." he said.

Doof watched as his turquise furred friend climbed out of the pool and headed to the ladder for the high dive board and started climbing as he got to the top as he jumped off doing a cannon ball as he hit the water but as he came up to the surface, pain flowed through his arm and tail as Doof helped him out of the pool as he saw Carl approach as he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" he said gently.

"I-I jumped off the board doing a cannon ball but I think I got hurt.

My arm and tail really hurt!" Perry said trying not to cry.

Carl understood as he knew Perry had broken his arm and tail as he sighed as they needed to wait for Monogram to return before they could give him medical attention.

He then went to the hotel room as Perry was in his arms.........

* * *

Doof was in the room as Perry was lying on the couch as Carl had given him pain killers.

They would help relieve the intense pain the platypus youngster was in until Monogram was back as he heard the phone ring as he knew that it was Monogram as he answered it as they heard him talking as they heard the name Kyra as Doof saw Perry tense up but wondered why as he was very quiet as he saw Carl enter the room.

"Daddy will be back soon.

We'll get your arm and tail fixed up soon.

Just hold on okay?" Carl told him.

Perry nodded as he knew Carl was right as he and Doof were lying on the couch while Carl was ordering food but Doof wondered who Kyra was and how Perry knew her but knew the grown-ups wouldn't say yet as that made them worry as he understood as they were quiet.

Carl knew that both kids were curious but he heard screaming as he entered seeing somebody there.

It was the poacher from when Perry was little as Doof was scared and frozen to the spot as the poacher had Perry in his arms as he was leaving as he was shaking as Perry was screaming in fear as Doof was about to go after him but Carl stopped him.

"I know you want to help him but it's too dangerous.

Monogram is here.

He'll help him get Perry back, I promise." he told him.

Doof hoped that Perry was okay as Monogram entered the room with a brown furred five year old female platypus but she looked scared as Francis understood as he knew that she'd been at the rescue centre since she was a baby as she looked at Carl nervously but listened to Francis reassure her he was safe along with Doof.

She was quiet as she wondered where Perry was as she felt he was in trouble as Doof nodded as he told her about her brother being taken by a poacher as she knew it was the one that had taken them when they were babies as she cried as Monogram understood as he rubbed her brown furred back as Doof was very quiet as he understood.

"Don't worry.

The guys at the rescue centre are working on rescuing Perry.

I know that they can do it." he said as Doof understood.

He hoped that Perry would be okay.........


	5. Keeping Him Safe

**Needing Each Other As Friends**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I know that Monogram's friends will help Perryout but in the meantime he has his spirit guide Juan to keep him company and give him comfort until Monogram's friends arrive.**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed.**

* * *

Perry was in a cell in the poacher's hideout but he was scared as he had been banging on the bars of the door but nobody was coming as the youngster was scared as tears were running down his turquise furred cheeks as he felt that this time, he wouldn't be rescued as he felt worry.

"I-I wish Daddy and Uncle Carl were here or help me escape!" he said.

He then heard a gentle voice calling his name as he wondered where it was as he turned around seeing a five year old female platypus in a tribal dress as he was in awe.

"W-Who're you?

Where did you come from?" he asked afraid.

She smiled warmly at him.

"_I'm Juan._

_I've been waiting to meet you since I'm your spirit guide."_ she said.

"Spirit guide?

What does that mean Juan?" he asked.

Juan giggled at Perry's confusion.

"_A spirit guide or totem helps those who need advice when in great danger like what's happening right now because of that monster humans call poacher but only the one who is bonded to their spirit guide can see and hear it but nobody else can._

_Every creature on this planet has a spirit animal guide that helps them with trouble in their life or needing to find courage but some beings are so blind, they cannot understand the advice or simply ignore their spirit guide but that leads to danger._

_But I know that won't happen to you Perry."_ Juan explained.

He was in awe but curious at this as he wondered if Doofy had one but didn't know.

"How do you know I won't be like that?

You're a kid like me, right?" he said.

She nodded.

_"Yes I'm a kid like you but you and I were bonded together when you were born but after the poacher took you and your sister, your family were scared and called me to help lead Monogram to where the poacher was but your family left after the poacher was arrested but I haven't found them or my parents because they're your birth parent's spirit guides._

_I know this is a lot for you to take in but I know it'll help you become stronger as you'll grow into somebody special. who'llprotect the world from evil_." she told him.

Perry nodded as he knew it was a lot to take in as he was curious about the future but Juan heard him yawn as she knew he hadn't slept well as his worry had led her here as she knew he needed to rest.

"I'm........ not tired." he protested.

_"You need to rest._

_You haven't slept well since you came here to New Zealand._

_Monogram and the others will come for you, I know it_." Juan reassured him.

"But what about you?" Perry asked.

_"I'll be okay._

_I'm more worried about you_." she said as he nodded.

He then let sleep overtake him as his brown eyes closed in sleep as Juan left to lead Monogram and his friends here like last time but she knew Perry was shaking with fear as she sensed fear as he slept but she knew that Monogram's friends would come as she saw that a jeep was heading on it's way here.

She smiled as she knew that things would be okay as she returned to Perry's cell........

* * *

Monogram was anxious as he was in a jeep with his friends from the rescue centre as he was angry at the fact that poacher had kidnapped Perry like when he was a baby and knew he was scared but hoped that he wasn't hurt as he knew that Carl could handle things at the hotel until they returned with Perry but he had hope that things would be okay as he knew that somebody was watching over his adopted son until they got there.

* * *

Perry's brown eyes opened with worry and tears in them as he awoke in the cell.

He felt alone as he saw the poacher approach his cell door.

"You're not getting away this time!" he threatened as Perry shivered.

He then felt a claw swipe at him as it belonged to the poacher's wild dog as Juan saw a scar on Perry's cheek as she saw him curl up crying as she placed an unseen turquise furred paw on it chanting as the pain subsided as he smiled a little.

"_Perry you okay?_

_You shouldn't listen to that jerk._

_He has no heart and ignored his spirit guide's advice._

_You're not in the mood, are you?"_ she said.

He nodded as he then saw an image appeared as it showed a male turquise furred platypus wearing a dark brown fedora hat kicking bad guy butt as he was curious.

"W-Who is that?" he asked.

Juan smiled broadly at this.

"_Believe it or not, that's you as a grown up._

_Pretty cool huh?"_ she said.

Perry nodded as he was stunned finding that hard to believe as he wasn't that brave but the older one had no fear but he didn't know as she understood knowing he'd get it when he was older but smiled as he was tired but he didn't want to sleep as she understood as she hugged him but he along with her heard the sound of fighting as he was nervous.

"W-What's going on?" he asked.

She didn't answer as he saw Monogram at the cell door as he was relieved but saw that Juan was gone as he hoped to see her again sometime as Monogram hugged him as he had tears welling up in his brown eyes as he picked him up gently as they left this terrible place as they got into the jeep as they were heading for the hotel but Monogram was relieved as Perry was asleep in his arms as he knew nothing bad would happen while they were here as they arrived at the hotel.

He sighed as they entered the hotel room as Carl hadn't slept after putting Doof and Kyra to bed but was happy seeing Perry was safe but he saw the scar on his nephew's cheek as they needed to talk in the morning as Monogram went to his room but let Perry sleep with him knowing he wasn't himself right now.


	6. Thinking Things Over

**Needing Each Other As Friends**

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed so far.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

It was late morning as Perry awoke with a jolt from a bad dream as he found himself in his father's bed but he remembered he'd been in a cell in the poacher's lair as he blinked away tears as he climbed out of bed as he entered the kitchen as he didn't know that his father and uncle were talking about what had happened as he saw Doof playing with Kyra as he was happy seeing his best friend in pyjamas as the turquise furred youngster hugged him as tears were in his eyes as Kyra was watching from a distance as like him, she didn't remember him but she felt like she knew him.

"Hey it's okay.

Go have breakfast." Doof told him.

Perry nodded as he went inside as he was making himself cereal as he had a lot on his mind as he'd been having strange dreams about what Juan had said to him and was confused but sighed pushing those thoughts away.

He was quiet as he was eating as he wondered why Kyra was keeping her distance from him.

According to Juan, she was his sister but he needed to think things through as he knew Summer was nearly over and they would be returning to Danville as school would be restarting but he knew Kyra wouldn't be starting as Carl was talking to Monogram as they were discussing what to do as they knew they had to return to Danville as Carl agreed but they had a week to decide.

"We need to talk to Perry about Kyra.

I have a feeling he knows they're siblings.

We need to start a bond between them." Monogram said.

Carl nodded as they would try after returning from the hospital as they were nervous seeing Doof outside with Kyra playing as they sighed but knew this would happen.

He smiled knowing where he could get some advice as he headed to the outskirts of Sydney where he knew that was where Perry and Kyra's parents were as he remembered the chat they'd had after the last time they'd dealt with the poacher as he hoped they'd help him as Carl wondered where Monogram was going as Perry was getting dressed.

He sighed knowing things would be okay hopefully.........

* * *

Doof noticed that both Kyra and Perry were quiet on the way back from the hospital as he knew something was wrong as he knew they were siblings but weren't acting like it as he was thinking of what to do as he knew his friend needed help as he knew his best friend needed help as he had heard him tell him about Juan his spirit guide who'd told him that Kyra was his sister as he sighed knowing this as they arrived back at the hotel as Carl and Kyra headed to the room with Perry and Doof as Carl and Kyra were going down to the pool for a while.

Perry then saw her approach as he didn't know what to say as she was looking at the casts on his arm and tail.

"Those must've hurt.

Are you my brother?" she said softly.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yeah I am.

My spirit guide told me about you." he answered.

Kyra nodded understandingly as he had a feeling that she had one too but wanted to talk more as he saw she was shy as she was nervous about this.

She also noticed that he had an nasty scratch on his cheek.

Doof noticed that he was quiet after they left but wondered what was bothering him as he remembered what Juan had told him about his birth parents and needed to ask his father about it as he hadn't told anybody that part apart from Doof.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" he asked.

Perry nodded as he had been imagining what his birth parents looked like and what they did but had no clue his father was with them talking to them about what to do about the bond between their kids as they hoped they were okay but they saw Monogram come back as Doof saw sadness in his brown eyes as he knew they needed to talk in private as he went down to join Carl and Kyra.

He hoped Perry was okay.......


	7. Beginning Of A Bond

**Needing Each Other As Friends**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to I Love Ferb and I Luf Perry for their reviews as they're helping me write and Perry is trying to bond with Kyra but she's worried about trusting him as they only were together when they were infants but he wants to try his best.**

**Plus my sister is going in a few weeks to Disneyland Paris with her school to the New Generation Festival which I'm a little jealous over but hopefully she'll bring me something either Tinkerbell or Perry related back.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Monogram sighed as he knew they had to talk about things as he remembered that Perry's birth parents wanted their son to be a good big brother to Kyra and needed to tell him about them as Perry was in his lap as the turquise furred youngster was quiet yet anxious.

"I need to tell you something important.

It's about your parents." Monogram said.

Perry was nervous as he heard those words as he'd been wanting to know about his birth parents as he wanted Monogram to go on.

"I was talking to them.

They're very proud of you as you're growing up the way they hoped would happen but they were sad about you being captured but they want you to know they're in your heart as they had to leave.

They want you to look after Kyra and to be a good big brother to her as she's no idea how to be an normal kid of your unique species but I know you can do it.

Something bad happened to them and we couldn't save them.

But they're in a better place where they can watch over you and Kyra." he explained.

He saw tears well up in those innocent hazel eyes as Perry's body shook with sadness as he wanted to hug him but the turquise furred youngster ran out of his arms and into his room as Francis sighed knowing that would've happened as he felt bad telling him that but he knew he would get over it but Carl knew he wouldn't as he put his ear to the door as he heard Perry crying as he knew that his nephew had gone through a lot while here as he opened the door a little seeing Perry lying on the bed hugging his platypus bear close to him where his heart was as Carl decided to leave him alone as he saw Doof and Kyra enter as they were curious wondering where Perry was as they were going to get ice cream.

"Maybe you should give him some alone time.

He's really sad as something happened to his birth parents.

He needs to calm down before we can talk about this.

Maybe a little ice cream might cheer him up." he explained.

Doof understood but felt bad for his best friend as he knew that Monogram and Carl had been Perry's only family but finding out about his birth parents and losing them was a big deal as they headed to the ice cream store as they got ice cream for themselves but he made a hot fudge sundae for Perry knowing he loved those as the fudge looked like mud especially when you added gummi worms to it as worms were part of the platypi diet as Kyra smiled eating a worm.

She trusted Doof after he told her everything that had happened but she was happy that Perry had a good friend like him but Doof noticed she was a little sad.

"Perry's my brother, right?

But I barely know him.

I want to but I'm afraid of getting to know him in case I lose him like my parents." she said.

Doof understood as they headed to the hotel room and found Perry in the pool knowing he still was sad but wanted to be alone right now as Carl pit the sundae in the fridge for later knowing Perry wasn't hungry as he and Monogram had tried to get him to eat something.

Kyra then followed Doof to the pool as Perry smiled sadly at that as he hugged Doof as the human male understood as Kyra smiled sadly watching them as she was thinking on what to do as she returned to the hotel room while Perry and Doof were staying at the pool having a water fight.

* * *

Later that night, Perry couldn't sleep and needed a drink but after leaving the kitchen, he heard Kyra talking and knew it was her spirit guide she was talking to as he wished he could speak to Juan as he heard his little sister.

"I really want to know him but I don't know.

I'm afraid that I'll lose him like we lost our parents." she said.

The male turquise furred youngster then went back to his room but couldn't sleep as he was thinking a lot about what had happened as he felt tears fall down his cheeks as he heard wind chimes as Juan appeared.

"_Perry why so sad?"_ he heard her say as he looked up.

"W-What're you doing here?" he said.

"_I sensed your great sadness and wanted to help._

_Kaimi and I sensed you and Kyra were sad and needed us._

_Kaimi is Kyra's spirit guide and is a wolf._

_Why're you sad Perry?_

_I bet I can help you feel better."_ she told him.

"M-My birth parents are dead.

Plus Kyra doesn't like me.

She doesn't want to play and is afraid to come near me.

Did I do something wrong?" he said.

"_No she doesn't hate you._

_Like you, she is going through a rough time._

_But you can help each other through your love._

_You two should talk._

_But you'll both be okay._

_Believe me._

_Sleep now okay?"_ she said as she vanished.

He nodded as he thought about what Juan had said as his brown eyes closed as he was tired but had hope that Juan was right as he wanted to befriend Kyra so he could help her see that the world was a fun place.

* * *

The next morning, Perry awoke seeing Kyra in his room as he hugged her.

She smiled sadly as she felt a good feeling as she'd never known what it felt like to be hugged as the poacher had never shown her love as Perry smiled sadly as the hug ended.

"A-Are you okay?

You look scared." he said.

"No I'm fine.

I never knew how good it fels to be hugged before." she said.

"You've never been hugged before?

I know you have a spirit guide named Kaimi." he told her.

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"I have one too named Juan.

She told me.

Do you not like me?" he said.

The brown furred female platypus youngster was stunned hearing that as she knew she didn't hate him but felt bad knowing she'd given him that impression.

"I don't Perry.

I've been wanting a sibling but didn't know I had one.

I just don't want to lose you like Mommy and Daddy.

Your friend is nice too." she said.

Perry smiled as he heard her say that as he felt a little better as they went to get breakfast as Doof was at the table eating as he saw the siblings together and was surprised as Perrylaughed.

"We're getting to know each other like Daddy said." Perry answered.

He saw that Kyra had split milk and was nervous but Perry cleaned it up as she hugged him.

Doof smiled at that.

He wondered where Monogram and Carl were as they decided to head to the pool and play as they could go there alone but Perry wondered where they were as he decided not to worry about it.


	8. Nap Time

**Needing Each Other As Friends**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I'm glad people like.**

* * *

Kyra was nervous as she stepped into the pool as she had never been in a pool before as Perry understood remembering Doof was like that when he was first in a pool as he took her while teaching her to swim as she was kicking strongly as she was enjoying it as she'd never been taught to swim before as Doof smiled watching the siblings together as he sighed knowing he and Roger couldn't get along like that but knew that in a few day's time, they'd be heading back to Danville as school was starting again as he and Perry were excited as he saw the turquise furred youngster get out of the pool as Kyra was swimming on her own using her legs and tail.

"You okay?

You're thinking about what'll happen once we have to go home, right?" he asked.

Perry nodded as he knew that they'd have to leave Kyra behind and he didn't want to leave her alone as they saw Carl join them as it was dinner time.

Perry then helped Kyra out of the pool as she dried off as she went to the hotel room and were getting dressed as Monogram sighed knowing that Kyra would be coming with them to Danville but would tell them at dinner as he and Carl had sorted it out yesterday as Perry was very quiet as they understood as he was eating but Kyra wasn't eating which bothered them as they had planned for her to start kindergarten in the Fall which would start as soon as they returned to Danville.

"When we leave tomorrow for Danville, Kyra will be going with us." Monogram said.

Perry was excited hearing this as his worries about leaving his sister behind disappeared as Doof was happy seeing him like himself as he hadn't been himself since they left Danville as Kyra looked nervous as she didn't know what Danville was like as she'd been in New Zealand most of her life as Carl knew this would be a challenge for her as he knew things would get nervous as they decided to explore the town but Kyra sensed that Perry was quiet as she knew he was nervous as he was worrying about her knowing she didn't know about living there as he sighed but Doof knew that he could help her adjust to life in Danville as the turquise furred male smiled at that.

"You're right Doofy.

We can help her together." he replied.

Doof liked that idea as they were at the fair as they were eating cotton candy as they were on rides and having fun as Carl and Monogram were playing carnival games as they were having a good time as they saw the sun set as they returned to the hotel as they were leaving in the afternoon as Perry was in Monogram's arms while Kyra was in Carl's while Doof was walking with them as he smiled as they hadn't this much fun in a while as they were in their pyjamas as he and Perry were in their room as Kyra was in her night gown.

Monogram smiled as he entered Carl's room seeing Kyra asleep in bed as Carl was getting ready for bed as he left to make coffee knowing they'd be safe now the poacher was taken care of.

* * *

Perry was deep asleep as he was having a bad dream.

But he was awoken hearing somebody coming into the room.

"Perry can I sleep with you?

I had a bad dream." Kyra said to him.

He nodded as he saw her climb in beside him.

She noticed he hadn't been sleeping well either as she had been dreaming about the poacher taking her away from him and never seeing him again but he understood hearing her explain as he rubbed her brown furred back.

"I had a bad dream too.

I know that bothers you but moving to Danville is also scaring you, right?" he said.

She nodded in reply.

"Yeah.

I've been in New Zealand all my life and I've never been away from here.

I'm worried that things won't be the same." she said.

Perry understood as he knew moving to an new place was a little frightening but once she got to like Danville, he knew she'd love it as he could help her at school and make friends.

She listened to him say that as she was curious but a little worried.

He then felt sleepy along with her as they fell asleep........

* * *

Later the next morning they awoke after Doof shook them awake as he smiled.

"You okay?" Perry asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah let's go to the pool while Monogram and Carl pack." he said.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Kyra asked him.

"Yes, Yes he did.

Besides it's our last day here." he told her.

Perry agreed as he put on swimming trunks as Kyra went to make cereal for them as they were excited about this as Carl smiled at the youngsters as he was helping Monogram with a few things as they were trying to make Kyra feel part of the family as the three youngsters were eating breakfast as Kyra was eating toast as she had put peanut butter on it.

She was very quiet and nervous about moving to Danville as Monogram understood remembering that Perry had been nervous as she was when he had brought him to Danville when he was two years old.

He wanted to talk to her about it to ease her fears.

Carl smiled knowing that he wanted to talk to her about this when they returned from the pool as he smiled knowing the three youngsters were full of energy as they left the hotel room as he smiled knowing they were okay.

Monogram nodded as he was making breakfast for him and Carl but he was quiet knowing that Kyra was very quiet and needed to get confident in herself but wanted to let Perry do it as she trusted him but he and Carl needed to earn her trust as they knew that the poacher had destroyed her trust in humans and knew that they could give it back to her in time as they heard laughing seeing Perry along with Doof and Kyra as they wre splashing each other and having fun but they were thinking about something.

They decided to wait until the youngsters returned before talking.

* * *

Later that day, Perry and Doof were playing with water guns as they were playing agents.

The vision that Juan had shown him had inspired this game as Doof liked the idea and wanted to join in as Kyra wondered what they were doing as they were playing but they were laughing and having fun as she hadn't seen her brother so loosened up and having fun like any other kid as she wanted to join in but was nervous as she had never had fun before as being trapped in the poacher's lair had ruined her chances of being like an normal kid of her and her brother's species as they saw Carl join them as he saw Perry hit Doof with water as he laughed but needed them to come in for lunch as Doof dried off as Kyra smiled which surprised them as she'd never smiled before as they were running ahead of the intern as he sighed at their energy as he followed them as Monogram smiled seeing them so happy as he knew that they were returning to Danville later that night and would be landing at Danville Airport in the early hours of the morning as he knew they'd be sleeping on the way.

He smiled as he saw them eating but Kyra was eating little as they knew that the poacher never really fed her when she was in his clutches but understood as they needed to help her as they knew that she was trying to adjust to this kind of life as Perry sighed as they were going down for an nap as normal like at school as Kyra was nervous as he knew that she didn't sleep so good because of what she went through as Perry understood as he knew that his sister slept okay beside him as he went to his and Doof's room as she followed as they climbed into the bed as Doof was already in his bed and asleep.

"You okay?" Perry said to Kyra.

The brown furred platypus female nodded slowly.

"I-I'm still worried.

I'm nervous about moving." she said.

"Ssh Kyra it'll be okay.

I know how you feel." he said.

"How do you know Perry?" she said.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" he said yawning.

She smiled as they fell asleep.

Monogram had heard her as he decided to tell her later.........


	9. Heading To the Airport

**Needing Each Other As Friends**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kyra then stirred a few hours later as Perry and Doof were awake but playing in the other room by jumping on the bed as she entered rubbing sleep from her eyes as they knew she was hhalf awake as they stopped as they knew that they had energy but Doof noticed that Perry wanted to tell Kyra something.

"Is it about moving?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply knowing that hearing about his feelings and worry about moving would help her feel better and not be so afraid as a smile crossed his face.

"Yes, Yes it is.

You mightn't believe this but I was worried about moving too." he said.

Kyra was stunned hearing this from her brother as she knew he wasn't that scared of anything besides poachers.

"You were scared about moving too like me?

Go on." she said as he smiled.

"I was only really little when it happened but after Daddy Monogram found me, he decided that we should move to Danville and I was scared because I didn't know anybody there and was afraid but Monogram assured me that it would be okay and that I would like it once I get used to living there and make new friends.

Once we got there, I saw where we were going to live.

It looked nice as it was a house in an neighbourhood with other kids that I could play with once I was big enough to.

Then there was school and Doof knows how that turned out." he said smiling.

Doof chuckled as he remembered how their first day of kindergarten went as Kyra smiled as she felt a little better about moving as they didn't know that Monogram had been listening to what Perry had been saying as they decided to go play outside as they needed to have some more fun before they left.

Perry was pushing Kyra on a swing as she laughed happily which made him feel better as he wanted her to be happy as they knew that she would like living with them but she noticed along with Perry that Doof was sad.

Perry had a feeling that his friend was worried about the fact he wasn't actually part of their family as he stopped pushing and went over to where Doof was as the five year old was alone as he felt Perry's paw on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?

You don't look so good." he said.

"I-It's nothing.

I just wish I could be part of your family for real.

Monogram doesn't ignore you or make you stay outside all night long along with making you feel loved despite your sibling.

But once we get back to Danvile, that's what is waiting for me." he said.

"You don't know that Doofy.

Besides you are part of our family.

Let's just have fun non, okay?" he told him.

Doof nodded as they went back to playing.

* * *

Later that night, Monogram had finished packing as they were ready to leave as they were getting into the cab that was taking them to the airport as Perry was feeling sleepy along with Doof but was fighting sleep as Kyra smiled at her brother as he yawned loudly as she saw his eyelids drop as he fell asleep.

"Have a good nap Agent P." Doof said yawning.

Kyra then saw him fall asleep but she wasn't tired as she was watching Sydney drift away as they got closer to the airport but she felt anxious as she saw the cab arrive at the airport as she saw Monogram was carrying Perry in his arms as Carl had Doof in his as she followed them to the airport entrance as they got their tickets but decided to get dinner at the airport as she saw Perry beginning to stir as she knew Doof was already awake but was waiting for Perry to wake up but he smiled as he heard Perry moan as his eyes opened.

"Somebody slept well, I see." Kyra said.

Perry nodded as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he wondered how they'd gotten to the airport but she explained as he smiled as they saw Monogram and Carl lead them to a resturant.

They hoped nothing would go wrong..........


	10. Acting Out

**Needing Each Other As Friends**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Monogram was relieved as they got onto the plane as it was nearly midnight as he and Carl had Perry and Doof in their arms asleep as Kyra was curled up into a ball asleep in the seat beside her brother and his friend.

They knew that things would be better when they got back to Danville as it was nearly Fall and time for both Doof and Perry to restart kindergarten but Monogram and Carl were enrolling Kyra in the same class so she would feel safe being with Perry and Doof as Carl sighed.

He then was drinking coffee as he saw Monogram listening to music on earbuds as it relaxed him as he was worrying about what would happen once they got to Danville as he fell asleep too as Carl smiled knowing they would be okay.

* * *

Later around six in the morning, the plane landed at Danville International Airport as Kyra along with Perry and Doof woke up groggily as they wondered where they were as Monogram told them they were back at Danville as Perry and Doof smiled at this but knew that Kyra was very quiet as they understood as Perry took her paw as they entered the airport but Doof sighed as he knew his family would want him back but he'd no idea that his parents had divorced and his father wanted nothing to do with Doof as he had Roger as Monogram had heard this but hadn't told Doof yet as he didn't know and wouldn't understand as he then got their baggage and left the airport but Kyra was nervous as Monogram was driving the car to the house as they understood but knew that she needed time to adjust as this was a little hard for the female brown furred five year old as they arrived at the house as she smiled a little seeing how nice the house was as they got out of the car.

They then went into the house but Kyra started exploring as Perry understood knowing that she needed to feel comfortable as this would be her home now but saw that Doof was quiet as he had heard that his father had left his mother and his father didn't want him but they saw him there as he was very sad but Perry and Kyra wondered what was wrong as Monogram told them and Perry was angry hearing that as he knew that families loved each other but Doof wasn't sure as he left them alone as he decided to leave as they wouldn't miss him but Perry had seen him go but had promised not to tell knowing his friend was sad as he saw Monogram enter as they were going shopping for school stuff but he had Carl searching for Doof and knew they'd find him.

Perry agreed along with Kyra as they left with him to go to the mall.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Doof had finished building something as it was a robot boy named Norm as he was sad but Norm wondered why he was sad.

"My Daddy doesn't want me.

He left my Mommy and want Roger." he said as Norm comforted him.

But then Doof had an idea as he wanted to be part of Perry's family and had an idea as he created a serum as he prepared to drink it but Norm looked nervous.

"Are you sure you should try that sir?

It could be dangerous." he said as Doof ignored him.

He then drank it as he felt different as his molecules began changing instantly as he became a platypus like Perry as Norm was stunned seeing him like this as he smiled seeing he was like Perry now as Carl was stunned but understood as they went home but knew that Monogram would be freaked seeing him like this as he'd made himself into a platypus like Perry but he was scared about how Perry would react seeing him like this as they were best friends and Perry liked Doof the way he was.


	11. Back To School

**Needing Each Other As Friends**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to I Luf Perry for her review.**

* * *

Perry was nervous as he saw Carl return with Doof as he was stunned seeing his friend was now a platypus like him and Kyra but wondered why he'd done that as Doof sighed as he knew his friend wanted to be part of his family.

Doof then saw Perry look into his eyes but saw it was Doof but just wasn't used to seeing him like this as the youngster understood as he knew that Perry was a little freaked but knew that it was his best friend as he hugged him.

He then understood hearing Doof explain why he'd done this as he knew that his friend was feeling sad as he needed another hug as he understood that he was sad about what had happened to Doof's parents as Doof felt better as they went outside to play but Monogram was nervous seeing Doof in his new form.

"I'm sorry Doof.

It's just I'm not used to you like this." Perry said.

Doof knew what he meant as he heard that it was time for dinner but Kyra was surprised seeing Doof like her and Perry but they knew it was still Doof on the inside as they headed to the kitchen as Monogram knew that Doof had done this because he was finding it hard to deal with the divorce as he and Carl needed to talk to him about this but would do it later as he knew that both he and Perry were restarting kindergarten tomorrow but Kyra would be joining them as he and Carl had talked to the teacher about Kyra as they saw Doof quietly eating as he was thinking about a lot of things like starting school again.

Monogram then watched as Carl led Perry and Kyra upstairs for their bath as he was getting them ready for bed but Perry wondered what Monogram wanted with Doof as Kyra saw he was nervous.

She knew Doof would be okay.

* * *

The next morning, Perry was awoken by his alarm clock as he was tired from not sleeping so good as he'd been worried about Doof as he hadn't seenhim since last night as he went downstairs but smiled seeing Doof lying on the couch as he was back to being human again as Perry smiled as he had a feeling Monogram had given him something that turned him back into a human after they'd talked about the divorce that Doof's parents had gone through as he decided to leave him alone until he woke up but entered the kitchen as he went to make himself breakfast as he saw Kyra enter the kitchen as she was nervous knowing that today was her first day of kindergarten as he knew that she was nervous as he wanted to reassure her it was okay.

They then saw Doof come in as he clutched his head as Perry was worried for him as he thought he was sick as Doof made himseld cereal as both platypi youngsters were curious.

"I'm okay guys.

My head just hurts from that funny medicine Monogram gave me.

He said that I should be myself and not change to make others happy but it's good we're starting kindergarten today so we can have fun huh?

What's wrong with Kyra?" he asked.

"She's just a little nervous.

It's her first day of kindergarten, remember?" Perry told him.

Doof understood as they were making toast as Kyra was getting dressed as they were already dressed but both males were a little nervous themselves but knew they could handle anything because they were good friends as they heard the toast ping and fly but Perry caught it in mid air.

"Wow that was cool!

You okay?" Doof asked as Perry nodded.

"Yeah I'm good.

I didn't know I could jump that high." he answered.

Doof laughed eating as Kyra entered wondering what was funny as they told her as they saw the bus show up as they grabbed their back packs and lunch boxes as theyleft and got on the bus as Perry and Doof were sitting together while Kyra was sitting behind them.

They hoped things would be okay...


	12. Taking Care Of A Problem

**Needing Each Other As Friends**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Perry smiled as he and Doof were on the playground with the rest of their class as they were playing basketball as Doof wasn't so good at it but was trying his best as they were having fun as Kyra smiled seeing them.

She then saw a girl with short black hair and square glasses sit beside her as the brown furred platypus female was nervous as the other girl understood knowing Kyra was a little nervous as it was her first day.

"Hey there I'm Charlene.

I won't hurt you.

You looked lonely like I do." she said.

Kyra nodded understandingly as they then saw a kid with a black t- shirt taking the ball from Perry as the male turquise furred platypus wondered what this kid was doing as he and Doof hadn't done anything to anger him.

"The name's Brock, duckbill boy.

You're it." he said tripping Perry up.

Doof wondered what was wrong with Brock as he helped Perry up as the turquise furred male smiled sadly as he'd cut his arm as he understood that Brock was a bully as he and Doof went inside with their classmates as Kyra was worried for her brother as she'd seen Brock pick on him.

Perry sighed as he decided not to let her tell Monogram as he could handle him.

But she wasn't sure.

* * *

Later that day, Perry was very quiet as he was having a lousy day.

Brock had been tormenting him all day and had been calling him mean things which upset Doof as he knew his friend was trying not to let it bother him as he was trying to be brave but was relieved once school was done as he, Doof and Kyra were headed to the house as Perry didn't want to let Monogram know he was having trouble at school as he headed to his room as Carl wondered what was wrong as Doof then went upstairs after his friend to see if he was okay but heard him sniffling as he felt bad for Perry as he entered the room seeing his friend lying on the bed as he didn't want him to see him upset as Doof understood.

"Hey you okay?

Wanna play?" he said as Perry looked up.

"O-Okay.

I wish I could do karate on Brock like Agent P with those ninjas.

Then he'd leave me alone." he said as Doof smiled.

"I have an idea Perry.

Brock is a bully, right?

Well guys like him don't like it when others stand up to them so here's what we should do." he said.

Perry liked his plan as he was stunned that Doof even suggested standing up to Brock as he knew Brock was mean to him too but Doof didn't care as he snuck into his father's room borrowing one of the dark brown desora hats Francis had as he smiled as this was part of their plan as he knew this would work as Kyra wondered what her brother was up to and had a feeling it was about Brock.

Doof then heard Monogram calling them for dinner as Perry hid the fedora hat in his drawer in his bedside table so his father wouldn't find out what they were doing as he smiled eating as he knew Brock would get a surprise tomorrow at school.

* * *

The next morning, Perry got up after the alarm clock rang as he jumped out of bed as he got dressed and went downstairs as he slid down the banister as Kyra smiled at him wondering why he was in such a good mood as yesterday had gone lousy as he decided not to tell her untillater as he couldn't wait for school as they were eating breakfast as Doof was also excited knowing their plan would work soon enough and Brock would no longer be their worry.

Perry then had packed the fedora hat into his back pack as he and Doof were walking to school as they were planning to make a grand entrance as Brock was at the playground being mean as usual as Doof was in position as he activated a robot he'd made that looked deadly as the other kids ran worried as Brock was scared too as Perry smirked knowing it was nearly time.

"You ready Agent P?" he said as Perry nodded.

The turquise furred male put the fedora hat on as he jumped into a flying kick as Brock was in a cage as he smirked fighting Doof's robot with the karate Monogram had taught him as Brock was in awe seeing it was Perry doing this as the robot ran off as the young platypus took a dramatic stance as the bully was in awe.

"P-Perry?

How were you able to beat that thing?" he asked him.

"My Daddy taught me karate." he answered smiling.

He laughed seeing Brock run off.

Doof then came out of hiding as Perry high fived him.

"Thanks Doof you were awesome.

Let's get inside." he said.

Doof smiled as Perry removed the hat and put it back in his back pack as they went to class...


	13. Comforting His Best Friend

**Needing Each Other As Friends**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Yeah I gave Doof a spirit guide.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to I Love Ferb and I Luf Perry for their reviews.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night, Doof couldn't sleep as he had too much on his mind as he was feeling alone as his old family fidn't want him and he didn't know where he was going in his life as he went to get a drink as he entered the kitchen as he knew that things had became different since he'd been reunited with Perry on that first day of school as he knew that he didn't belong in the world.

He then heard wind chimes as he was unaware that somebody connected to his spirit and heart had heard him and knew he needed him.

"W-Who's there?" he said shaking.

He then heard laughter as he saw something there as it was a brown furred platypus like him when he'd drank that serum as he was in awe.

"_Don't be afraid Heinz._

_I won't hurt you._

_I'm your spirit guide._

_You seem sad and being connected, I sensed you needed me._

_Your friends have always talked to their spirit guides about things that were bothering them._

_I know you have a lot on your mind."_ he said to Heinz.

Doof knew that Perry and Kyra had spirit guides that came to them when they needed them and had been curious since Perry had told him about Juan and decided to try it.

"I feel like I don't belong in this family.

My old family don't like me at all.

What can I do?" he said.

The spirit guide understood.

"_You're wrong Heinz._

_You do belong in this world._

_You and your best friend will have a shared destiny together, hero and villain._

_But you are special._

_You must have faith in yourself like Perry does._

_I know that you'll be okay Doof."_ he told him.

Doof was curious but saw his spirit guide had left as he felt tired as he then returned to his room after getting a drink but had no idea Perry had been listening as he saw somebody there lying in the bed as Doof smiled as he climbed in beside his best friend as he felt better knowing Perry cared about him.

Perry's eyes opened as he saw Doof beside him as he was relieved as he'd been worried about his friend all day since after he had became a platypus and knew he had been sad.

"Why were you sad eariler?

You worried me." Perry asked.

"I-I thought I didn't belong in the world or in this family since my Daddy hates me and he likes Roger better, I felt like nobody cared about me but then my spirit guide showed up.

He told me that I do belong in the world and that we have a shared destiny.

I don't know what that means." Doof answered.

Perry was silent as he'd heard that.

"I'm glad you have a spirit guide.

But there is somebody who does care about you..

I do." he told him.

"Yeah I know you do Perry.

If we hadn't met again, I would be lonely." he said yawning.

Perry smiled hearing that as they both fell asleep having peaceful dreams...

* * *

The next morning, Monogram had heard that Doof's father had returned from Gummel Stump but knew he'd want Doof back and needed to see him but hoped that Doof wouldn't find out that as he had been through enough already as he needed to talk to Carl as Doof and Perry were laughing watching TV as they were waiting for Kyra to wake up as he was relieved seeing bothyoungsters happy as they were in pyjamas but were getting breakfast as they wondered what was going on with Monogram and Carl as they were eating cereal.

They were looking forward to school so they could play but Perry wondered why Doof was quiet as they walked to school as he knew that his father had returned from Gummel Stump with his brother Roger and knew his father would make him return to his family.

The youngster then saw that it was Friendship Day in a few day's time and wanted to make something for Doof as his was his best friend and was worried about loding him as he'd overheard some of what Monogram had said to Carl as the other kids were working on things for Friendship Day as Doof was working on a card for Perry.

He knew he'd like it.

* * *

When he was at the store with Carl, Perry and Doof saw friendship bands and bought for the other with their allowance but didn't let the other know.

Carl wondered what was going on as he knew the two youngsters were up tp something with the look on their faces as they left the store but they didn't want to tell him.

When they got home, Perry and Doof went to their rooms before dinner to finish their Friendship Day projects as Kyra was making something for Charlene as she was her best friend.

They couldn't wait for the Friendship Day party at school as they heard Carl call them for dinner...


End file.
